


XI

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The eleventh in a series of 55 word stories.





	XI

_I will feed my own fear._

_Transform it, embrace it and bend it to my will._

_I will make it grow strong, become lifelike._

_Harmful to all that would oppose it, seeping out of every inch of me and soaking into the crevices of everything._

_It speaks in guttural screams, agitated by its own existence._


End file.
